Bartemius Crouch Jr.
- Chapter 30 (The Pensieve) |died=24 June, 1995 - Chapter 35 (Veritaserum) |blood=Pure-blood |marital=Unmarried |alias= |title= |signature= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |hair=Blond |eyes= |skin=White |hidef= |family=*Bartemius *Mother |hidem=Hide |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job=Death Eater |house=Slytherin |loyalty= }} Bartemius Crouch Jr. (1963 - 24 June, 1995) was a British wizard, the son of Bartemius Crouch Sr. and a loyal Death Eater of Lord Voldemort. Biography Early life Bartemius Crouch Jr. was born in 1963 in Great Britain to Bartemius Crouch Sr. and his wife, a frail witch. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Slytherin House from 1974 to 1981, where he gained twelve Ordinary Wizarding Levels, something his father deemed most satisfactory - Chapter 28 (The Madness of Mr Crouch). He had been extremely fond of Quidditch. Life of crime Very shortly after graduating, Crouch became a very loyal Death Eater and took the Dark Mark as a sign of his loyalty. He participated in a number of atrocious crimes and soon gained a very high status amongst the Death Eaters, serving so faithfully that he was deemed by Voldemort himself to be the best of them all - Chapter 33 (The Death Eaters). Imprisonment Shortly after Lord Voldemort's downfall in October 1981, however, Crouch was captured alongside the Lestranges, and was sent to Azkaban to await trial. During the trial, he was officially disowned as Crouch Sr.'s son, and despite the fact that he was truly innocent of that particular crime - something he pleaded repeatedly - his father, hatred true and strong in his face and voice, sent his only son to rot in prison for the rest of his life. However, this imprisonment did not last long. Mrs Crouch, already ill and dying, persuaded Crouch Sr. to save their son; he had loved her as he had never loved Crouch Jr.. They visited Barty Crouch Jr. in Azkaban and gave him a draught of Polyjuice Potion with his mother's hair in it; she took some with his hair, and they became each other. Crouch Sr. led his son out of Azkaban, leaving his wife to die there; she drank the potion until the very end, lest any prisoners realise it was her in the cell and not him. When they got home, Crouch Sr. staged his wife's funeral, a quiet, private funeral with a closed casket and an empty grave. Winky nursed Crouch Jr. back to health, and then he was concealed and controlled. Crouch Sr. used the Imperius Curse in conjunction with an Invisibility Cloak to subjugate his child. He was occasionally given rewards for good behaviour, when his father did not need to work as hard to control him. One day, a witch from the Ministry, by the name of Bertha Jorkins, came to the house with papers for Crouch Sr.'s signature, but Crouch was not home, only Crouch Jr. and Winky. Winky let Bertha in and hurried off to the kitchen to visit Crouch and warn him of the visitor. Bertha overheard Winky talking, and came to investigate; she gained enough knowledge to glean who was hidden. When Crouch Sr. arrived home, Bertha confronted him, and he put a very powerful Memory Charm on her, so strong that it damaged her memory permanently. Winky had spent months persuading Crouch Sr. to let his son go to the 1994 Quidditch World Cup; he had loved Quidditch, and had not had any fresh air for years. Finally, Crouch relented, but planned carefully. Physical appearance Crouch had long, straw-blond hair and freckled, milk-white skin. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' Notes and references Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Death Eaters